Je ne suis pas jaloux
by Sofya29
Summary: One-shot. Puck n'est pas jaloux. Et si Rachel veut passer tout son temps avec Sam, c'est elle que ça regarde. Non, Puck n'est vraiment pas jaloux.


Mon nouveau one-shot sur Glee. C'est juste une petite idée que j'ai eu en regardant la saison 2. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** _Glee_ est une série de Ryan Murphy.

_**Je ne suis pas jaloux**_

Puck n'aurait pas pu dire quand est-ce que ça avait commencé. Il avait remarqué leur petit manège il y a quelques jours lorsqu'il les avait vu assis l'un à côté de l'autre au Glee Club. Et ils avaient l'air proche. Aux dernières nouvelles, Rachel et Sam s'étaient à peine adressés deux mots depuis que ce dernier avait rejoint le club. Pourtant maintenant, ils avaient toujours l'air d'être ensemble. Dans les couloirs, à la cafétéria et maintenant ils chantaient un duo.

Rachel et Finn s'étaient séparés il y a plusieurs semaines et la relation entre Sam et Santana avait tourné court. Peut-être que c'était un plan pour les rendre jaloux. Venant de Rachel, ça n'étonnerait pas Puck et il savait que si elle le voulait, elle pouvait convaincre n'importe qui à suivre ses plans et Sam n'a pas dû y échapper. Ça ne pouvait être que ça, se dit Puck. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en communs.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble, dit Lauren à la fin de la chanson. »

Quoi ? Non, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Il serait au courant.

« Non, répondit-il. Sam n'est pas le genre de Berry. »

Et puis, il était ami avec Rachel, elle lui aurait dit. Ce n'était qu'un plan.

**~00~**

Une semaine était passée, Kurt était revenu à McKinley. Karofsky s'était excusé mais personne ne savait s'il était sincère ou pas. En plus, Santana était derrière tout ça et Puck savait qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, mais ça l'avait manqué de ne plus voir Kurt au Glee Club. Après tout, comme Brittany lui avait dit un jour, ils étaient une famille.

Sam et Rachel avaient passé toute la semaine collés l'un à l'autre. Puck ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'énervait. Il avait bien essayé d'interroger Rachel, mais tout ce qu'elle lui avait répondu, c'était un simple : « On est ami. » et tout ce qu'il avait envie de dire c'était : « Depuis quand ? ». C'est vrai que Puck et Rachel étaient amis depuis qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, mais il avait quand même peur de la réponse de la jeune fille. Pourtant la curiosité avait pris le dessus et il décida de parler à Sam à la fin de leur entrainement de football.

« On te voit souvent trainer avec Berry ces derniers temps, engagea Puck. »

Sam lui lança un regard, se demandant pourquoi il lui disait ça.

« Oui, répondit-il. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi Santana m'a dit de ne pas m'approcher d'elle. Elle est cool. »

Merci, j'avais remarqué, pensa Puck. Et bien avant lui.

« Elle est sympa et elle ne me trouve ni bizarre, ni stupide. »

Sam finit de se préparer, attrapa son sac et sortit des vestiaires. Au final, Puck n'en avait pas appris plus et Sam ne lui avait pas dit s'ils sortaient ensemble. Qu'est-ce que Rachel pouvait bien lui trouver ? Il n'était pas très intelligent. Bon d'accord, lui-même n'était pas le mieux placer pour dire ça, mais au moins, il ne faisait pas de mauvaises imitations de Dark Vador.

**~00~**

Les garçons du Glee Club se trouvaient chez Finn et Kurt pour une soirée jeux vidéos. Blaine était également présent avec Kurt. Bien sûr, ce dernier aurait préféré passer une soirée entre filles avec Rachel et Mercedes, mais il avait envie de passer du temps avec Blaine. Et puis, passer sa soirée devant un écran à jouer à des jeux vidéos pouvait peut-être être amusant. Enfin, il l'espérait. Blaine tenta de lui expliquer les règles, mais rien n'y faisait. Décidément, les jeux vidéos ce n'étaient pas pour lui.

Le téléphone que Sam avait posé sur la table basse se mit à vibrer et le prénom de Rachel s'afficha. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Puck. Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Sam. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Et la partie ! S'exclama Puck.

-J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je reviens. »

Il sortit sous le regard meurtrier de Puck. Ce n'était pas suffisant qu'ils se voient toute la journée au lycée, il fallait encore que Rachel l'appelle le soir ! Kurt observa toute la scène et lança un regard à Puck.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Ouais, marmonna Puck. »

Kurt savait bien qu'il mentait. Depuis qu'il était revenu à McKinley, il avait bien remarqué les regards que lançait Puck à Rachel. Bien sûr, ils étaient amis tous les deux, mais peut-être que pour Puck, c'était plus que ça. Kurt se leva et s'assit à côté de lui. Il y a encore un an, il n'aurait jamais osé aborder le sujet avec Puck.

« Ça t'ennuie que Rachel appelle Sam ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pas du tout. »

Si, ça l'ennuyait et Kurt comprit que Puck ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Rachel, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« On dirait que tu es jaloux, poursuivit Kurt.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas jaloux. Et si elle veux être avec un imbécile comme Evans, ça la regarde.

-Oui, tu n'es pas du tout jaloux, ça se voit. »

Puck fixa la télévision et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par la situation.

« Je sais de source sûre qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble, dit-il. Rachel me l'a dit. »

Puck semblait se détendre.

« Tu devrais lui parler, continua Kurt. Et lui expliquer que tu n'es pas jaloux. »

Puck se renfrogna et lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras. Kurt laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et se massa le bras. Heureusement qu'ils étaient amis, sinon il n'oserait pas imaginer ce que Puck aurait pu lui faire dans le cas contraire.

**~00~**

Puck referma brutalement la porte de son casier. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Kurt lui avait dit. Et c'est vrai, il était jaloux. Il n'aimait pas que Rachel soit proche de Sam et il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle. Mais il était avec Lauren et même s'il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, il devait rompre avec elle et aller parler à Rachel. Pour une fois, il voulait faire les choses bien. Lauren arriva et se plaça à côté de lui.

« Il faut qu'on parle Puckerman, dit-elle.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire aussi.

-Laisse-moi commencer. »

Puck acquiesça et la laissa parler.

« Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter tous deux.

-Pardon ! »

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

« Ne le prend pas mal, continua Lauren, mais entre nous, ça colle pas. Et puis, on aura bientôt finit McKinley, on ira à l'université et je n'ai pas envie de m'encombrer avec un petit ami de lycée.

-D'accord. »

Même s'il savait qu'elle avait raison, ce n'était jamais agréable à entendre. Lauren partit, mais au bout de quelques pas, se retourna vers à lui.

« Je suis très observatrice Puckerman, continua-t-elle. Tu devrais parler à Rachel. Je suis sûre qu'il lui faudra peu pour qu'elle accepte de te mettre dans ses bagages pour New-York. Mais à ta place je n'attendrai pas trop longtemps, tu as de la concurrence. »

Lauren lui lança un sourire et partit en direction de son prochain cour. Puck ne put s'empêcher de sourire également. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur Lauren Zizes, elle était vraiment géniale.

**~00~**

L'entrainement de football s'était terminé il y a une demie heure et Puck se trouvait maintenant dans les gradins du terrain. Les cheerleaders étaient rentrées sur le terrains et Puck pouvait entendre le coach Sylvester vociférer de là où il était. Apparemment, elle avait reprit du poil de la bête depuis la défaite de Aural Intensity aux Régionales. Quelqu'un s'avança vers lui et il vit qu'il s'agissait de Rachel. Celle-ci lui sourit et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Lauren m'a dit que tu voulais me parler, dit-elle. »

Quoi ? Il ne lui avait jamais dit ça. C'est alors qu'il comprit que Lauren cherchait à l'aider. Il la remercia intérieurement et décida que c'était le moment de saisir sa chance. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur lui, mais il n'était pas un lâche. Et même si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui, si elle avait des sentiments pour Sam ou Finn ou n'importe qui, au moins, elle saurait.

« Oui, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond en arrière, quand il y a deux ans ils se trouvaient assis sur ces mêmes gradins et où ils avaient décidé de rompre. L'une des nombreuses erreurs qu'il avait commis, pensa-t-il.

« Lauren et moi, on n'est plus ensemble, dit Puck. »

Rachel écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Elle lui prit la main et la serra.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je peux aller lui parler si tu veux...

-Non, la coupa Puck. Ça va aller. Écoute Rachel, on est ami. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu passais tout ton temps avec Sam, ça m'a rendu dingue. Je crois que j'étais jaloux.

-Jaloux ? »

Puck soupira. Pourquoi c'était aussi compliqué ? Il remarqua que Rachel ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main. Peut-être que c'était un bon signe. Ce qui l'encouragea à continuer.

« Je ne suis pas doué pour toutes ses grandes déclarations. Tu me plais. Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est plus ensemble, mais on était bien le temps que ça a duré. Alors, je me disais que l'on pourrait peut-être recommencer. »

Il sentit les lèvres de Rachel se poser sur les siennes, ce qui le fit taire immédiatement. Il profita de ce baiser qui ne dura à peine quelques secondes.

« Désolée, dit Rachel gênée.

-Ne le sois pas. »

Puck lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il croyait qu'il avait été amoureux de Lauren, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment là pour Rachel. Ils finirent par se séparer et Puck ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Rachel, elle, semblait être dans le même état.

« Alors, fit Puck. On est de nouveau ensemble ?

-On dirait bien, lui sourit Rachel. J'ai longtemps eu des sentiments pour toi et maintenant, je sais que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, profitant de ce moment. Puck avait enfin droit à une seconde chance et il ferait tout pour ne pas la gâcher.

_**Fin**_


End file.
